4 Letter Word
by ButterYUM
Summary: James just wants to be cool is that to much to ask for?


**A/N: This is just a reupload because it got taken down for some odd reason. Anyways enjoy I did some tweaking so hopefully it's better than before. Once again this was requested by Anonymous Skrtle sorry you have to read it again.**

"Blonde three o'clock" James said pointing to a beautiful bleach blonde girl strolling through the Palmwoods Park. James was once again trying to help Carlos get a date. He didn't know what was wrong with Carlos, each time he would see a pretty girl he would become a babbling idiot.

"You like her?" James asked his smaller friend. It was quite obvious Carlos liked her, his mouth was open, he couldn't form a proper sentence, and his nervous twitch was starting to present itself. James didn't know why girls always made Carlos into such a shy person, ordinarily Carlos would be talking non-stop saying a million words a minute every second and jumping up and down. He always used to tease Carlos by saying "If you want Carlos to stop talking then throw a hot girl into the same room as him. He decided to test this theory one day when the Wilds hockey game was on TV. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all currently sitting in 2J watching the Wilds play their rivals the Colorado Avalanche. Each time the Wilds scored Carlos would jump up on the couch screaming his heart out cheering for the Wilds. It was quite obvious that the three guys were getting tired of Carlos' loud outburst. They tried everything sleeping pills; at half-time they turned on some boring documentary Logan watches in hopes it would put him to sleep but Carlos was still awake and talking. Then James remembered the new girl Stephanie who had just moved to the Palmwoods. Carlos had the hugest crush on her and James knew how he acted around pretty girls so he gave her a ring and 15 minutes later Stephanie, Kendall, James, and Logan were each cheering as the Wilds scored the winning goal while Carlos just sat on the couch nervously stealing glances at Stephanie. Too bad she moved away.

"Carlos buddy you like her?" James asked snapping his fingers in front of Carlos' face.

"Yeah" he said dreamily

"Good cause you're gonna go talk to her" before Carlos could respond James pushed him in front of the girl's path. He stumbled a bit but quickly regained his balance when he saw that the girl was staring at him. He quickly felt his stutter starting to rear its ugly head.

"Uh Hi" was all he could get out, he couldn't say anything else because more than likely he would like a babbling idiot. What is it about pretty girls that always made Carlos tongue tied? For once could he just talk to a pretty without looking like a shy little kid?

"Ummm hi?" It came out more as a question because the truth was Carlos was starting to scare her.

Carlos looked at James and he gave him a look telling him to continue. "Um I think you're pretty and stuff" he said nervously looking down digging the toe of his shoe into the ground.

"Awww cute" she cooed Carlos lit up when she said that never had a girl call him cute before he may have a chance with this girl "but I already have a boyfriend." Carlos shoulder slumped when she said that. "Why is that all the pretty girls are taken" he wondered.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to bother you" he said sadly before turning around and walking away. The girl actually felt bad for him, he was kind of cute and he seemed like a total sweetheart. Carlos was much better than her current boyfriend, he was the polar opposite of her boyfriend. Plus she was over her whole bad boy phase anyways, they just weren't attaractive anymore maybe it's time she switched teams and tried nice guys and Carlos was perfect. She might regret this later but for now she acted on her gut instinct.

"Wait" she said. Carlos turned around slowly, without a warning she crashed her lips against his. It would be total lie to say Carlos wasn't shocked. He never kissed a girl before then an even alarming thought wandered into his head this was his first kiss. This was his first kiss and it was with a girl and not his pillow or his hand. A real live breathing and very attractive girl.

"My name is Brittany" she said pulling away from the kiss and resting her forehead against his. Carlos didn't even answer he was list in daze. Was this really happening? Was this a dream? No it couldn't have been a dream this was real. Some people may have thought Carlos was being a total dork at the moment but could you blame him? "Hello any one home? What's your name?"

"Oh sorry my name is Carlos"

"Well Carlos I think me and you have date Friday night" Carlos nearly fainted when she said that. Is this a dream? Is James playing a joke on him? He couldn't even talk he just nodded his head quickly. Brittany smiled at this he was the most innocent thing she ever met and that fact right there is what she adored most about him.

James stood watching from a nearby table. Carlos just got his first date and he didn't even have to bribe the girl to go on the date. "They grow up so fast" he thought wiping a fake tear from his eye. He stood watching the new happy couple when he caught a group of older guys maybe about two years older than him walking toward Carlos and they didn't look too happy.

The guy out in front pulled Brittany away from Carlos embrace and without even trying hard he sent Carlos to the ground with one violent shove. "What do you think you're doing with my girl" he yelled hovering over Carlos shaking form. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew Brittany had a boyfriend but he didn't heed her warning.

"Doug stop" she scream, this is the main reason why she was preparing to dump him in the first place, he is always picking on people smaller than him and he is always getting violent for no reason.

"You keep your mouth shut" he growled toward Brittany before turning his attention back to Carlos who was still on the ground. "Answer me wimp." Doug lifted Carlos up by his collar so they were looking eye to eye. His hand formed a fist but before he could punch Carlos he felt the small boy being ripped from his hands. He looked and saw James standing there with a protective older brother look on his face. "Now who the hell are you?"

"Even better question what the hell do you think you're doing?" James said before walking up to Doug's face. Doug was taken back for a moment no one was ever crazy enough to invade his personal space.

"Defending my girl what hell do you think you're doing?"

"Defending my brother"

"James let's just go" Carlos said pulling on his arm, but James wasn't leaving anytime soon. No one absolutely no one picks on his little bro without consequences.

"Wait a minute you're James Diamond from that little adorable boy band Big Time Rush and if you're James then that means you're Carlos." he said glaring at Carlos.

"Yeah what of it" James said.

Doug chuckled slightly he heard of James around the Palmwoods tall, muscular, good looking of course not as good looking as himself, he would make the perfect edition to his elite group of friends."You're alright Diamond come hang with us" he said wrapping his arm around James' shoulder.

"Wait why would I hang with you guys"

"Because you're cool and I only hang with the coolest people nothing less" Doug said gesturing toward his group of friends. James was taken back people always wanted to hang out with him because he was cool, but they never openly stated that he was cool. He thought for a couple seconds "ok" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on Carlos"

"No" Doug said putting his hand to Carlos' chest. "I just told you I only hang with the cool people and this guys is a wimp. He was about to start crying just because I pushed him. I can't be seen with people like him I have reputation to keep and so do you"

"What are you talking about" James asked.

"I'm saying if you're hanging with me then you can't be see with someone like him" he said pointing towards Carlos. "Basically what I'm saying is choose Diamond him or us."

James felt his heart drop he would never chose some random people over Kendall, Logan, or Carlos. They were like brothers to him practically family he would never do that. At same time though he did always hang out with Carlos every day of the week, they even shared a room a together. "It would be refreshing just to hang out with someone different for once" he thought. Besides he would see Carlos at home anyways. With that rational thought in his head he made his decision. "Ok let's go" he said walking towards Doug and his crew.

"But James you said we were going to hang out today" Carlos whined pulling on James arm.

"Carlos please someone could be watching" he said yanking his arm from his smaller friend. Carlos felt the world shatter around him, never in a million years would he think James would choose random people he just met over him, but here it is happening right before his eyes.

Carlos watched as James walked away laughing and high-fiving Alvin and other guys from the group. Brittany sent him an apologetic look, but Carlos wasn't worried about her he just lost his best friend.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

For two weeks now James had been hanging out with Doug and his crew. He hardly said anything to Carlos and when he did say something to him he just snapped at him or called him stupid.

Kendall and Logan didn't know what was going on between him and James. They really didn't think much of it because James still talked to them. Apparently Doug decided that they were "cool". Really? Logan cool? What a joke.

Carlos missed James he really did. He felt their bond breaking more and more as the days rolled by and he really didn't want to lose James as friend even if he was being a jerk.

He decided to take his mind off his current situation by walking through the park. Something about the birds chirping and the sun shining gave Carlos a false sense of hope that maybe just maybe him and James would be friends again. He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt his beloved precious helmet being lifted off his head. He turned around and saw Doug, James, and their crew standing there smirking.

"How's the weather down there" James teased. Carlos just ignored him, his eyes zeroed in on the person holding his beloved helmet Doug.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HELMET!" he shouted before charging after Doug, but he wasn't quick enough. Doug tossed his helmet toward James. Carlos went after James but he tossed it to another guy in the group. It quickly became a game of monkey in middle for them. They continued to toss the helmet back and forth keeping it out of Carlos reach. James caught the helmet again "James please can I just have my helmet back" Carlos pleaded his eyes brimming with tears.

James let out an annoyed sigh "here" he said holding the hunk of plastic out so Carlos could reach it. However before Carlos could retrieve his precious helmet James threw the helmet towards another guy in the group. "Sike" he shouted as the helmet sailed through the air. The guy he threw it to wasn't paying attention and before he could try to catch the helmet it landed on the grounded with a huge crack. The helmet split into two pieces down the middle and Carlos felt the same thing happen to his heart. Everyone knew how Carlos felt about his helmet especially James.

He didn't know what to do he was mad, angry, furious but those emotions were clouded by sadness. He dropped to his knees and started bawling, he didn't care if Doug and his crew teased him about crying in front of them. His helmet was destroyed. He was crying so hard that his chest was beginning to ache. Carlos can't remember when he ever cried so hard, not even when his dog died or when Stephanie moved away. This was by far the worst pain he ever experienced in his short 16 year old life.

James stood watching Carlos crying at first laughing. He thought it was a joke at first, a really funny joke. Clearly Carlos thought otherwise because he was still crying with his knees huddled to his chest. James felt something inside change. What caused this change, he didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that Carlos was crying right in front of him. He heard Carlos cry before but it was nothing like this, he sounded like he was going through the worst pain of his life. His body was visibly shaking because he was crying so hard. Carlos' crying was always heart breaking but this, this was different.

Doug chuckled he made the right decision when he made James stop hanging with Carlos. This kid is seriously crying over a helmet, it doesn't get any wimpier than this."What a baby" he teased as he walked by Carlos. James followed he made a mental note to apologize to Carlos later and buy him as many corndogs and helmets as his heart desired.

However James froze in his tracks when he heard four words that he couldn't even imagine Carlos saying.

"I HATE YOU JAMES"

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Later that night James had gathered at Doug's house. He would never tell Doug this but he hated hanging out at his house. His living room stunk of cigarettes, alcohol, and sex, but James had to keep up this fake persona or else Doug wouldn't consider him cool anymore. Cool. Was that why James did things he did to Carlos just to be called cool. Now that he realized what he done Carlos had every right to hate him. He pushed his little buddy his partner in crime aside all to be called "cool" by some older guys. Weird thing is Carlos always called James cool. Carlos would say almost every day that James was the coolest person he knew. So what was the huge difference between Carlos calling him cool and Doug calling him cool?

Doug saw James just sitting on his couch isolated from the rest of the party. He hadn't been the same since what happened in the park earlier."Don't tell me you're still thinking about that wimp" he said offering James a beer. James told him on numerous occasions that he was too young to drink, but something wasn't clicking in Doug 's head.

"Dude he was my best friend-"

"Keyword was now forget about that little wetback and come party."

James lost it, it's bad enough he just for betrayed Carlos, but this jerk the cause of everything is calling him some racial slurs. James didn't even realize what he done after he did it; he swung his fist hitting Doug right in his nose. Doug dropped to the ground unconscious his nose oozing out blood. TKO lights out for Doug.

"His name is Carlos" he said before storming out the front door. On his way to the Palmwoods he realized he had a lot of apologizing to do and some explaining. Kendall and Logan had to know what happened in the park by now.

On his way up to 2J James was going over the game plan in his head. He had prepared the biggest apology ever for Carlos. His "fixed" helmet, a bag full of corndogs, a subscription to Helmet Monthly, and brand new hamster. James didn't know why he bought Carlos a hamster; it would just be dead in a week. Carlos could barely take care of himself. "Poor hamster" he thought as he twisted the door knob to the apartment.

Inside Kendall and Logan were playing and Carlos was nowhere in sight. "Have you guys seen Carlos?"

"He's in his room" Kendall answered. "What did you do to him? I've never seen him cry so hard before"

"Yeah I thought one of his relatives died." Logan chimed in. James felt like a turd before now he felt like a steaming pile shit. James ignored them and marched straight to his shared room. Inside the lights were off but he could clearly see a body under the pile of blankets on Carlos' bed.

"Carlos?" he cooed softly. Nothing. "Carlos?"

"Leave me alone James" he said sadly.

"No Carlos you need to hear this" he said ripping the blankets off Carlos. "I'm sorry ok? I don't know what made me do things I did to you and I can't tell you how much I regret doing. When you said that you hated me, my heart nearly shattered in two because out of all the people in world you are the last person I ever want to hate me. You do have every right to hate me though; I was a huge jerk to you. I just hope that you would soon forgive." James said on the verge of tears.

"James I don't hate you, I don't even know why I said that" Carlos said sitting up. When he sat up James saw that his eyes were red and puffy. "I just said that out of anger I'm sorry to."

"So you forgive me?"

"Yeah" Carlos said smiling even though he lost his helmet at least he had James back.

"Bros?"

"Bros" Carlos reached over to hug James.

"I have a couple presents for you" James said pulling the bags from behind his back.

"James you didn't have to"

"Ok I'll just take them back" James said playfully skipping towards the door.

"Are you kidding? Gimme!" Carlos shouted. He opened the bags and brown eyes immediately locked on a shiny piece of plastic. "No way you bought me another helmet?"

"No buddy that's your old one nothing a little super glue and black spray paint couldn't fix." James felt the wind get knocked out of him when Carlos tackled him to floor with a huge hug.

"You're the coolest James I love you" Carlos said hugging James.

"Now that's more like it" James thought as he returned the hug. He knew when Doug regained consciousness he would come looking for him but he didn't care he had his little brother back.

**A/N: Once again sorry about the reupload guys, I made slight changes to the story but nothing to huge. Anyways I'm stay taking request I'll just have to be cateful when uploading them. **

**I changed Alvin's name to Doug. I feel like Doug is more of a badass name than Alvin. Alvin seems like the name of a golf player and thats so not badass. I also want to apologize to all you beautiful people for not reviewing and reading your stories. I've been extremely sick since Christmas and right now i'm feeling a little better. **

**I'm currently working on all my papers for my creative writing and performance poetry classes so updates might slow down slightly sorry guys but school comes first. **


End file.
